King
Not an official canon episode of The Rosen Family Chronicles (technically part of Nintendom64's canon, 'Happenings in the Poopiverse') but rather a large collaboration video hosted by Nintendom64 done Chinese Whispers style, involving the help of not only 256Pi but also Mighteyes (who co-hosted), Alyx, FafNesor, Abe Powder, Meleemario720, ChocolateClick, GlitchyShadow, DrHotelMario, and ThePlamzJoker. Watch it here. Plot Broken down by section according to author. Nintendom64 (Part 1) The King wakes up in the morning hungry, as per usual. He contemplates what to eat, and then the CopperCab inside his head tells him to eat A FUCKING SANDWICH, so he quickly runs into the kitchen to do make one, knocking Gwonam out of a window and into a warp pipe which ends up transporting him to the jungle. The King grabs some chicken and is about to get some bread for his sandwich, but notices he is all out of bread, so he turns his goblet into a car and takes it to the Lidl Didl convenience store to get himself some new bread. Michael Rosen is working the counter at the store, and The King is about to buy a loaf but the Irate Gamer appears to hold up the store and steal the money (and thus, let's face it, breakfast is ruined). Michael thinks the best option at this moment is just survival, so he goes into the escape pod hidden behind one of the freezers and is about to escape when The King zooms into the pod as well hoping to escape as well, and the pod quickly gets shot into the sky. 256Pi (Part 2) The pod bounces off of Mario's Head who just happens to be in the sky, knocking him down to the ground and landing directly on top of Gwonam, who is in the process of flying out of the jungle but is now stuck in Mario's eye. Anyway, the pod then lands in some random field I guess, exploding and sending Michael and The King flying directly into the screen. Michael shakes it off and The King asks if Michael will make him a sandwich. Michael declines, which The King is heartbroken by, and explains that he can't just make sandwiches appear from thin air, which The King is even more heartbroken by. Michael offers to help The King find some bread, which abruptly ends The King's heart-brokenness. Meanwhile, not a few yards away, is Professor Poliakoff holding a loaf of bread himself, saying that most chemists are fascinated by bread and immediately running away at absurdly high speed. The King jumps into a random car that just so happened to be in the area, Michael chases after him even though he explains to the King he can't drive, but the King can, and they drive off. Mighteyes (Part 3) Professor Poliakoff can somehow run faster than the car, so Michael takes out a bazooka from out of nowhere and tries to shoot him but misses and blows himself and The King into the air. The King thinks of something to get them out of there, being the MSPaint Cannon from "The King Chronicles: Attack of the Giant Shopkeep" and "The Quest for Forehead Rosen", which The King summons from out of nowhere. They get inside and fire the cannon, flying directly over a bread shop and missing again, while passing by a sky covered in Shutterstock logos. Alyx (Part 4) Some of the Shutterstock logos throw Michael and The King off track, although they conveniently land directly in the path of Professor Poliakoff, knocking him over onto an airport runway. Michael asks why he stole their bread (which they obviously must've claimed dibs on or something) and the Professor says "to make you fat", throwing the bread in Michael's mouth and making him fat. A plane comes through the runway and the Professor jumps on top of it, with Michael and The King needing to think of a way to catch him again. The King of course thinks of the cannon again, and they get themselves back inside (with Michael surprisingly having no problems fitting inside) and shoot themselves into the plane. The King breaks open the roof of the plane with a shotgun he summoned and they both get on top of the plane, ready to do battle with the Professor. FafNesor (Part 5) Michael rushes in to attack Professor Poliakoff but he counters with a burning ping-pong ball. The King meanwhile takes the Triforce of Courage to protect him, bouncing the Professor into the air, but the Professor takes the plane down with explosive hydrogen balloons right before the Triforce blows him up. Michael and The King fall back into the plane, and the pilot, who happens to be Gwonam (how he got there is anyone's guess), ejects from the plane and lets it fall out of the sky, aimed directly downwards. Abe Powder (Part 6) As the plane continues to fall towards land, Gwonam falls back down to right below the plane and magically turns into a vortex which transports them to an alternate dimension in which everything is made of Gwonam parts, I guess. The King and Michael land safely on the magic carpet ground and wander around for a bit. Michael is momentarily attacked by a swarm of some flies made from Gwonam's hands, and The King is sucked into another vortex which safely transports him back to the nearby airport. The King notes that he can't count how many times he's fallen today, and looks around to find Michael once more. Meleemario720 (Part 7) Michael of course lands in the airport as well, and sees a 'LucasNeck, Inc.' clinic that offers Neck Fat Reduction, so he gets the quick liposuction operation (via his anus apparently) and everything was lovely once again. The King continues to search around the airport terminal and finds Michael at a Starfox Coffee shop. The King asks why he's just sitting there drinking, and Michael explains that he's been through a lot today and needs to rest for a while. But of course he can't get that, as a giant robotic loaf of bread punches him and The King out of the airport. Michael says "When I said could you get me the bread, I didn't mean it like that" as they fly through the sky and land in an abandoned building marked "Dr. Robotnik's Machine Works", where Michael falls into a box marked "Gear Made of Metal" and gets into an epic definitely-not-video-game-parody sword battle, with Michael coming out victorious. ChocolateClick (Part 8) The bread robot thing causes a giant nuclear explosion, and Michael and The King accidentally fall into a time rift. They end up in a city at night where no one appears to be around, and eventually go into some nightclub where a vocal group called the *Click* Nice Girls who are definitely not a ripoff of the Spice Girls and covering their song or anything. The King seems to be entertained, but Michael says they have to get out of there, and we see a clock on the wall reading Monday, July 8, 1996 that transports them through time again. GlitchyShadow (Part 9) They end up 12 kilometers in the air (because of course they do) above Stalingrad, Russia, in November 1942, landing in the middle of a World War II battle. Michael spots a table with some bread on it across a road which has several soldiers in mid-gunfight on it, so they cross the road to get the bread and come out unharmed. However, just as they're about to get the bread, the clock from the previous part lands in front of them and they are transported yet again. DrHotelMario (Part 10) Michael and The King fly through the time rift. Michael says they need to get out somehow, and the King asks how they can escape, but Michael doesn't know, so The King says he's going to shipt himself. But then Michael gets an idea and starts fiddling with the clock. After a bit of fiddling they escape the time rift and end up in the year 2102, 30 kilometers from Kobe, Japan, where they are greeted by the emperor of Japan, Filthy Frank. ThePlamzJoker (Part 11) Michael finds the emperor to be incredibly disappointing and The King wonders where they are. Frank shits a golden loaf of bread, and The King passes the loaf to Michael, who says they should focus on getting back home, and he and the King argue for a bit about whose fault it was even though Michael says he got them out of the time rift and that kind of thing, but Frank tells them this needs to stop now, and Michael agrees that arguing solves nothing. Frank calls him a fucking idiot and Michael says that was filthy. Frank then gives Michael a chocolate cake, which Michael eats a piece of (but not The King for whatever reason, must've been hungrier for his sandwich), although the cake turns out to contain hair. Nintendom64 (Part 12) Michael, in anger, throws a plum at Frank and sends him flying into Scott, President of Domino's Pizza. Michael then runs off to look for some way to get home, but The King stops him, saying they're not going anywhere until he gets a filling for his sandwich. They wander around Japan for a bit until The King finds Scott and thinks the pepperoni and cheese from the nearby Domino's pizza box will make for a good sandwich. Just as The King slices the bread with his crown and is about to get the pizza toppings for his sandwich, Scott wakes up from his daze and announces Hatsune Miku is his waifu, scaring The King into running away. Meanwhile, Michael is asking Shigeru Miyamoto and Reggie Fils-Aime where he can find a way to get back to the Lidl Didl store, but they don't know, and Michael is about to threaten to get an Xbox when The King cowers behind him and Scott attacks them with a giant bomb shaped like a Hatsune Miku Funko Pop Vinyl figure, which Michael gets stuck under, and thinks is about to kill him (to the point of writing The Michael Rosen Will). The King then steals the giant "It's Time To Stop" clock from Filthy Frank, using it to shield from the explosion and catapult them into the ocean, where they sail to safety, and time travel back home. Back at Hyrule Castle, Michael gives The King his bread, and The King is about to make a sandwich for the both of them, but Gwonam, hoping to get payback for all he's been through today thanks to Harkinian's shenanigans, uses his telekinetic powers to launch the King out of the window and into that warp pipe from the beginning. Michael gets caught up by this too, landing in the jungle through the warp pipe alongside him and exclaiming "well, f-". Music INTRO - * Banjo-Kazooie - Intro NINTENDOM64 (1) - * Super Mario RPG - Hello, Happy Kingdom * WarioWare: Touched - My Teeth!!! * SpongeBob Squarepants - Nostalgic Hawaii * Mario Kart Wii - Coconut Mall * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Malo Mart * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island - Big Boss 256Pi - * Michal Menert - In the Clouds * Andreas Vollenweider - Steam Forest Live 1987 * Mario Party DS - Contemplation * DJ Shadow - (Not So) Sad And Lonely * Andy Hunter - Come On MIGHTEYES - * Andy Hunter - Come On * Bubbly Clouds - Kirby Superstar * Mail for the Mario Brothers - Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door A-L-Y-X - * Kevin MacLeod - A Mission * Kevin MacLeod - Dangerous * ???? - ???? FAFNESOR - * Action Movie Music Score Music (link) * Dramatic Action Score Music (link) * Kevin MacLeod - Local Forecast (Elevator) ABE POWDER - * Cocteau Twins - Beatrix * Stock Elevator Music MELEEMARIO720 - * Bayonetta - The Gates of Hell * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature (SilvaGunner Edit) CHOCOLATECLICK - * George's own piece of music he won't tell me the name of rip * ???? - ???? * Spice Girls - Wannabe GLITCHYSHADOW - * Motörhead - Ace of Spades DRHOTELMARIO - * Ron Grainer, Delia Derbyshire & the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Doctor Who Theme Tune (1967-1979) * Ko0x & Bzl - Wöhlerstrasse THEPLAMZJOKER - * Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Dancin & Lily * French cafe music from the Filthy Frank cake video idk what it's called ok NINTENDOM64 (2) - * Wario Land: The Shake Dimension - Stonecarving City * Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped - Orient Express * WarioWare: Touched - Dr Crygor's Slightly Unscrewed Games (Intro) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Outset Island * Alex Kidd in Shinobi World - Kabuto * Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Drowning Theme * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - The Great Sea * Earthworm Jim (Mega Drive) - Ending * Hyrule Warriors - Bazaar * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Panic Category:Episodes